


In Short

by Zoya1416



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Book 1: Rivers of London, Drabble, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: Nightingale's memories are so numerous they stack in shorthand. Except the life-changing ones.





	In Short

Man beheaded. Maniacal laughter. A copper (brown, handsome) can see ghosts. He needs an apprentice who'll take the oath. So much blood. A small dog. Vestigia. Walid approves. Latin, lux. First werelight. (His face exultant, glowing.) Rivers, genius loci. Mama Thames accepts. Spirit of rebellion, riot. No pattern. London in chaos. Blood. Murders. Opera riots. The policewoman, broken face. (His is safe.) Fire, flood. (Miss Thames?) Molly's blood magic. Punch nailed to bridge. Shot, again. 'Keep breathing. It's a habit you don't want to break.' Someone (Peter!) holds his hand. Peter(strong, beautiful, warm) touches him. That's all that matters.


End file.
